officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Goliath
Goliaths are a nomadic race of humanoids native to the mountainous regions of Toril. Scattered throughout the countryside in small groups, goliaths have rarely had a great influence upon the world, instead carrying on a solitary existence far from civilization. Those who do choose to make their mark, however, are well-suited for it, the race being distinguished, as their name implies, by their immense size and powerful physique. Ecology Description Goliaths are among the largest sized creatures of roughly human size, standing on average between 7 and 8 feet in height and weighing in between 280 and 340 lbs, making them more massive even than the similarly powerful dragonborn. Their impressive profile is not limited to their size however and goliath skin, which is often gray or brown, is covered in bony growths called lithoderms, each about the size of a coin, and a bony ridge marks the edge of their brow. Goliath skin is also covered in dark patches, which are considered important within the culture of the race, and goliath eyes are usually gleaming blue or green orbs. In spite of their otherwise savage appearance, goliaths lack body hair almost entirely, females alone having dark, flowing hair which grows from their scalp and which they often fashion into braids. The expected lifespan of a goliath in prime condition is comparable with that of a human. Abilities Goliaths are powerful beings, possessing a strength and constitution uncommon amongst other humanoids and are natural athletes, feeling comfortable amongst the mountains and cliffsides they often climb. Additionally, goliaths are, in addition to possessing physical power, strong-willed by nature. Most goliaths also possess the ability known as stone’s endurance, which prepares a goliath against attack. Some further their stony qualities even further, giving their skin a sandstone-like quality to it. Psychology Due to their immense size, goliaths have a daring and lack of fear that would be dangerous for most humanoids. Because of their lifestyle amongst rocky mountains, the entire goliath race is without fear of heights and are given to climbing steep cliff-sides just because they can. This courage can, at times, be brash and a negative quality, though goliaths are generally no more inclined to do something unwise than most other races. Instead, it is simply that their physical limits are higher, something which they know on either a conscious or subconscious level. Goliaths are also innately competitive, constantly keeping score of their own accomplishments and those of others, weighing them against one another. Anything that can conceivably be considered a challenge or a competition is often thought of one by goliaths and as a result, goliaths have little tolerance for deceit. As a result of this nature, goliaths are often hard on themselves if they fail to meet the goals set by their past accomplishments. However, goliaths do not look kindly on gloating, since they consider the competition itself the point rather than fame or glory. Culture Because they are generally found in the wilderness, goliaths have no great love of civilization. Instead, goliaths feel a close connection to the natural world that goes beyond what most races exhibit. Goliath society has a high degree of respect for druids or shamans and reserve the place for them in their culture that most races hold for clerics, veneration of nature spirits being of more importance to goliaths than the worship of the distant gods or primordials, though a few tribes do hold a place in their culture for deities of nature such as Silvanus or of battle such as Talos. Those with close relations to dwarves typically also offer some form of worship to Moradin as well. Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures